The Travel Master
by Traveling Master
Summary: For as long as anyone can remember the Travelers have always watched the multiple worlds around the universe. But sets an ancient evil sets out to destroy them and control all other worlds. Now it is up to David, a traveler in training, who is the only one that can save everyone. Will he be able to stop this great evil or will all worlds fall to darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Traveler101

**Hello, first off I would like to say thanks for checking out this story, and for those who had read this before, I deleted the original. I had to redo it, there were many mistakes there. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

"The first world ever discovered was earth. Soon countless other worlds were being discovered, but with so many worlds out there how can anyone possible hope to truly understand them? That is where Travelers come in.

Travelers are what we like to call researchers, scientists, archeologist or something similar. For each new world that is discovered a Traveler is sent there to study it. Now before they are sent to a world they must first be trained. This is why you are all here. Now before we continue does anyone have any questions", the professor ask,

"How about you David?"

Everyone in class turns around to look at a lone figure, he had short black hair, the academy uniform which consisted of a gray zipped up jacket which was currently unzipped, revealing a black shirt underneath, gray pants, and gray shoes, which was sleeping on his desk.

"DAVID!"

The boy who was sleeping so peacefully immediately jerks up and shouts "It wasn't me!"

Soon every student was laughing at him, calling him names like David the dunderhead, deadweight David, or whatnot. He didn't really care, since he is the only one who stayed at the academy longer than anyone, insults usually don't bother him.

The professor was irritated since David fell asleep in his class again so he shouts "That's enough class, now David is this subject so boring that you must sleep?"

He replies with a hint of sarcasm "No, there is no way I would fall asleep in this wonderful class which has such a great teacher Mr. Powell."

Mr. Powell, who didn't catch the sarcasm, simply states "Flattery will not get you anywhere, now David can you continue where we left off?"

"Yeah I can continue"

"..."

"..."

"Well are you going to continue" the professor ask, irritation rising in his voice.

"No, you asked if I can continue, which I can, but never asked if I would continue."

"Fine, David WOULD you continue where we left if!"

"Sure anything for you, everyone is here to train (which I think is pointless). Every student studies here at the academy for about four years (everyone except for me, who has to stay here in this dump for the past 7 years). After those four years the students take a final test that determines which world they are best suited to travel to. And I personally think the test is pointless"

"DAVID, please see me after class." the professor states, obviously trying to keep his temper.

Soon class ended and everyone exited the room except for Mr. Powell and David.

"Now David, what do you have against the test? It shouldn't be that hard for you, I have seen what you can do and you excel brilliantly in all your subjects. You have been here longer than any other student. Yet when the test comes you always fail. It seems as if you do it on purpose."

"It's because I do it on purpose!" David shouts.

The professor is confused by this, "Why, don't you want to become a traveler?"

"Yes, more than anything, but if being a traveler just means sitting around doing nothing but watching others do stuff then I want no part of it. Travelers should do more, they should actually experience what it is like to be on a new world. This school only teaches us how to hide and watch. We should be thought how to survive if in any danger, how to live, not just take notes on what we see but what we can do. That is what a Traveler should be like."

There was a long pause, suddenly the professor said something David thought no one would ever say.

"I understand"

David was so shocked that the only words that came out of his mouth were "What?"

"David, I have been working here for a very long time, longer than you have been here. Each time a student travels to a new world, new information is received immediately. But after such a long time a lot of it has been the same. When I joined here I was looking towards the many new information that many travelers would receive.

Instead I see the same results. There are animals, lots of plants, different looking inhabitants, etc. I want to know how it is like to actually live on those worlds, and you are a perfect candidate."

"A candidate for what?"

"I am working on a something, something I haven't revealed to the other professors. It will revolutionize the Travelers. I have been watching everyone very closely and I believe you have what it takes to do this test. Now the choice is all yours."

David didn't know what to do. Should he accept Me. Powell's offer?

"Sure, if it means getting out of here."

"Excellent, come to the classroom after school and I will explain everything."

David left the room and started to head towards the dormitory. (Should I really be doing this? Guess I just need to wait till tonight. Man I hope nothing goes wrong.)

In a different world:

Everything is dark and no sound can be heard until,

"Is everything set?" A mysterious deep dark voice asks.

"Yes master, we are all prepared." another voice answers back.

"Good, good. Attack when night comes. "

"But master, are you sure we can trust the human?"

"You dare question me?"

"No, lord, I would never do that. Please forgive me."

Soon all that was heard was a crunching noise, then a thud.

"There, you are forgiven. COME." Soon another voice was heard.

"Y-yes my lord?"

"Congratulations, you've just been promoted. Ready the troops!"

"Yes my lord."

When all is quite "Soon Travelers, you, the earth, and all worlds will meet their end." all that was a heard was a dark laughter.

**Done. And big surprise…Next chapter is going to be posted later today. Tell me what your think, I will accept any tips, but no flaming.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Attack

**Alright here's chapter two. I want to thank WrittenWithPencils, who was my first reviewer, PokeNerd and ****Feanor the Dragon, for their helpful tips, and for flying dragonite for checking out my story. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

David was in his room, still wandering if he should go along with Mr. Powell's plan until someone was knocking on his door.

"H-hey David, a-are you there?"

As David was walking towards his door he was thinking (There's only one person I know who talks like that). When he did open the door, it revealed a 4"9 boy with blond hair, freckles, and was currently wearing the uniform along with a pair of glasses. "Hey Jeremy, come on in" As soon as he walked in David notices that Jeremy is holding a box.

"What's in the box?"

"Oh this, well it contains parts for my next project. You see I'm planning on making a multipurpose machine that can-

(There he goes again. Once he gets started he keeps on going. But that's what to expect from a genius. I still can't believe it's his first year. He's still a good friend in the end. He is weird at times but I'm not complaining.)

-but it's still missing some parts. I was w-wandering if you h-had any to s-spare?"

(That stuttering does get annoying) "Sure, the parts are in the closet. Hey I need to ask you something."

While Jeremy is looking for parts, he replies "W-what, oh sure."

"Mr. Powell wants me to do a, um, project. But I'm not sure if I should do it. What do you think?"

"If it was me, I would do it, but then again I'm all about projects. You should do it anyways, you never know. This may be a once in a life chance."

"Thanks, I better get going now. Mr. Powell said to meet him after school." David started to head out of the room when Jeremy says "Good luck on that project of yours. I'll make sure to lock your door when I'm done here."

David was already in the hallway heading towards Mr. Powell's class room. When someone calls his name, his full name.

"David Mark Johnson, whose middle name is also his father's name."

David froze, not many new about his middle name, especially his father's name. He turns around to see a tall man wearing a lab coat, completely bald and a sneer that can make water turn to ice. (Well if it isn't the worst professor ever. Funny that his son is also my friend.) "Yes Mr. Cortez?"

"Well, I was wandering what a dropout like you is doing after school."

"If you have to know-

"And I must"

"...I am doing a project for Mr. Powell."

"It doesn't matter. Even if you were to complete a hundred projects, you will always fail the main test that you are afraid of."

"What's there to be afraid of. It's just a little test I choose to fail."

Mr. Cortex then put on a grin that could even rival the Grinch. "You would like everyone to believe that wouldn't you. But I know the real reason why. You're afraid. You've always been afraid ever since the incident with your father." David was now shaking, which only amused Mr. Cortex even more. Until

"That is enough!"

Both David and Mr. Cortex turn around to see Mr. Powell.

"Now Mr. Cortex, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't bully one of my students. Now if you can excuse us, I and David have a project to do."

Mr. Cortex simply replies with sarcasm "Very well, David I am sorry that I disturbed you in any way." with that they went their separate ways.

As Mr. Powell and David were heading towards the classroom, "David, do you still want to do this? You don't have to."

David just stood there, and what seemed like hours when it was only minutes, he finally answers, "I could say no, and continue going to this school, living the same day over and over again. Never having a chance to travel. Or I could say yes, take an opportunity of a life time...So yes I will do this, not just for you. Not even for my dad, but for me!

Mr. Powell replies "Very good. Well I think it's time to show you my special room." As they enter his classroom he leads David to the closet door.

David is very skeptical about this and asks "The closet is your special room?"

"What may be a closet on the outside is actually something different on the inside." When he opens the doors my jaws practically hit floor. In this so called closet was a giant room filled with lab equipment, computers and notes all over the place. "Sorry about the mess, I usually don't get visitors."

David was dumbfounded. He exclaims "I only have one word for this room. Awesome. Why did you keep it hidden?"

Mr. Powell chuckles and states "Honestly my dear boy, do you think I want students in their breaking all those precious equipment? Now let's begin. Please take a seat.

David groaned as he took a seat. (Even when school is over I still have to learn a few things.)

"Now as you already know Travelers are sent to worlds to study them. But what you and many others don't know is that there are worlds that are restricted."

David was curious, "Wait, what do you mean by restricted?"

"They are many worlds deemed unfit for Traveling. You see before choosing a world we check to see if it's safe, as in if it has breathable air, safe temperature, and so on. There are some worlds where it is too dangerous to send out a traveler. But with this project, that will change. Here I'll show you an example." With that he pushes a button on the wall and a hologram of a world is shown. It looks as if all of its liquid was dried up. Everywhere it was desert brown.

"What happen to the world?"

"Nothing, this is how it's naturally is. You see this is considered a desert planet. Extremely high temperatures, and has little water source."

"Is it uninhabitable?"

"When we first discovered this we believed so but we were able to get some reading off life forms. We are unable to identify what they are exactly but because of its desert like attributes it was decide that it will be restricted."

"So with this project you want me to go there?" David was getting very excited by this world.

Mr. Powell starts to laugh a bit "Heavens no, since this is technically your year time I would have to test you."

"Dang it!"

"Don't worry, a new world was discovered recently and I believe it would be a perfect place to start. And this time, instead of hiding and watching you are allowed to explore, interact with the inhabitants, and truly understand the world."

"Alright now we're talking. So care to explain this project of yours."

"I'll be glad to." Mr. Powell then pushes another button and a small clear dome rises from the center off the room and within the dome there is a high tech looking watch "This is the Travel Watch 001, or for short TW1 for its the first of its kind."

"Wow, what does it do exactly"

"It can do many things, I'll start with the basics. First off it has a video feature which you can use to make documentaries, files, journals and such. It can also be used to scan many things which can help you identify them. Other little features include thermometer, voice recorder, Environmental proof, so it will be resistant to the elements, very hard so no worries about breaking it, can be recharged different ways, solar power being the best way, and those are just the basics. There are so many features in it. But there is one little problem."

"What?"

"There were so many functions put into it that there was no room for the clock."

"So it doesn't tell time."

"Who needs time when you are traveling? Now since you will be tested, a lot of the functions will be locked."

"What, why?"

"First off, I have to make sure you can handle it. You are doing something no one has ever done before. Second, to make sure I can fully trust you. Now don't get me wrong I trust you now but with something like the TW1 you can be tempted to do many wrong things. That is why you are being tested. If you do well than I will unlock more features and you will be given the chance to travel to many other worlds, even ones considered restricted."

"I promise you I won't screw this up."

"I hope so, this has taken me many years to develop. Now let's get you set up." The dome then opens and Mr. Powell grabs and gives the watch to David. He puts it on his left wrist and it starts to light and suddenly a hologram of a 6 inch tall male person appears on top of the watch, which freaks David immediately. "Now before you start screaming this is the TW1 AI. Only the first one will have it. It is to help you when you are the field."

AI: TW1 ACTIVATED. PLEASE ENTER FULL NAME.

David just stood there, a bit creeped out.

"It needs voice and name recognition. Since you are the first one to put it on, it recognizes you as its owner, so it needs your full name."

David was reluctant to say his full name but he finally gave in. "David Mark Johnson."

The AI then starts to repeat what David had just said but with his voice*  
AI: "David Mark Johnson...YOU ARE NOW RECORDED INTO THE DATABANKS. The AI then renters the watch.

"Um, so what does the AI do exactly?"

"It is there to help you. It will help you be organized, give information based on its databanks and can make suggestions. Now let me start up the portal before we continue." He goes to a keyboard and hits a series of keys. Then a large circular machine on the north side if the wall starts to light up and activate. "This is how a traveler is sent to another world. You will be using this to go the new world to be tested. Based on how you do will determine if you are ready for the other uses of the TW1 and to continue traveling to other worlds. I will tell you one of its features. It has the ability to make a portal to travel to other worlds, but it takes quite a lot of energy. So you would need to recharge it after using it. After the test I will tell you how to use the feature to return here. Before you ask how, it also can use video messaging. Are you ready?"

David just gives a firm nod.

"Good, now let me explain how to do some of the functions." He then starts explaining to David how to use the available functions. "I must warn you thou, since you will be interacting with the Inhabitants they too will be interacting with you and they may be hostile. This will be dangerous and if you are not careful you may end up with dire consequences. And don't ever reveal to anyone about what the travelers are and what they do. So be careful. The coordination is set for the new world. Get ready to enter the portal."

David was very nervous as he got into position. "Alright I'm ready."

"Good, now go-" Before Mr. Powell could finish there was an explosion and the entire room was shaking.

"What's going on?!"

"I don't know I'll check the computers." Mr. Powell then goes to a giant computer and starts hitting multiple screens. "Computer, status problems!"

Computer: FACILITY HAS BEEN BREACHED. SIMILAR ACTIVITIES HAPPENING TO OTHER FACILITIES ON EARTH.

"Computer, bring up visual screen of the area that was breached!" When the screen switches to visual mode, it shows a giant hole in the wall with multiple dark looking creatures, each with different sizes but all have the same red eyes. "How is it possible?"

"What's possible?!"

"There's no time to explain, quick let me see the TW1." Mr. Powell grabs David's wrist. "Access Code 1-00952." Suddenly the AI reappears.

AI: ACCESS GRANTED, WILL NOW BEGIN DETACHMENT.

The AI then renters the watch again. Then a slot opens on the side of the watch and micro chip slides out. Mr. Powell takes it and plugs it in on the computer. David was starting to get ticked off.

"Will you please tell me what's going on?"

Mr. Powell then starts hitting multiple keys. "Computer move Travel Codes to TW1 AI's databank."

Computer: BEGINNING TRANSFER NOW.

"We don't have much time David. But if you must know, I am moving all Travel Codes to the AI's data."

"But what are the Travel Codes?!"

"These are the codes that allow access to all the worlds that all present and past Travelers have gone to. These shadow creatures want it."

"But why?"

At this Mr. Powell looks like he is in pain. "Look David-

Computer: TRANSFER COMPLETE.

"-Sorry David, there's no time to explain. You must keep this data safe at all cost. Now I'm going to change the coordinates first to send you to a place where I know you will be safe."

Mr. Powell was about to do that when suddenly another exploration happened next to the computer. He lost his grip on the microchip. Luckily David was able to catch it but then another explosion happened and the force had thrown David into the portal. He was soon losing consciousness and was trying hard to hold on to the microchip but eventually it slips from his grasps. Soon David blacks out.

**Phew, and done. I'll try to update much faster next. No more 2 month wait. Well tell me what you guys think. Until Next time.**


End file.
